Mobile devices may store secret passwords, keys, or other secret data. In order to prevent an unauthorized user of a mobile device from accessing these secrets, various techniques have been used.
In some examples, a master user password is used. In one conventional system, a user enters the master password, and secret keys are derived from the master password using predetermined algorithms. In another conventional system, the secret keys are randomly generated and then encrypted using the master user password or an intermediary key derived from the master password.